onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Tallahassee
Tallahassee Episode Number: Season 2, Episode 6 Directed By: David M. Barrett Air Date: November 4, 2012 Previous Episode: The Doctor Next Episode Child of the Moon "Tallahassee" is the sixth episode of the Season 2 of the American ABC fairytale/drama television series Once Upon a Time, and the show's 28th episode overall, which aired on November 4, 2012. It was co-written by Christine Boylan and Jane Espenson, while being directed by David M. Barrett. In this episode, Emma Swan and Captain Hook climb a beanstalk to find a compass, while flashbacks show how she met Henry's father. Despite moderate reviews from critics, the episode saw an increase in ratings, with 10.15 million viewers watching. Plot 'Opening Sequence' A beanstalk is featured growing in the forest. 'In the Character's Past' Eleven years ago (around 2001) in Portland, Oregon, a young Emma steals a yellow Volkswagen Bug which turns out to have already been stolen by a man who was hiding in the back seat. The man introduces himself as Neal Cassidy and is revealed to be the man from the opening scene of "Broken". They become a couple, living off petty crimes as they travel from place to place. They eventually decide that they would like to settle down together, and Emma chooses Tallahassee by closing her eyes and pointing at a random location on a map. However, Neal learns he is still wanted for stealing a case of watches in Phoenix and his best bet is to flee to Canada. However, it would be too expensive for them to go together. Emma suggests that she retrieve the watches from where Neal stashed them so they can use the money from selling the watches to go to Canada together, and he agrees. Once she obtains the watches, she agrees to meet Neal after he sells them. As soon as they part ways, Neal is accosted by Pinocchio, already using the pseudonym August W. Booth. August convinces Neal of the existence of magic by showing him the contents of a box (which remain unseen by the viewers), and then explains the curse and Emma's destiny. For her own good, August asks Neal to leave Emma. Later, at the meeting place, Emma is arrested by an officer who tells her that the tip was called in by Neal. Shocked and heartbroken, she complies without resistance. Two months later, August and Neal meet in Vancouver and August reveals that Emma was sentenced to 11 months in a minimum-security prison. Neal asks Booth to give Emma the yellow car and the proceeds of the sale of the watches. August agrees to send Neal a postcard if the curse is broken. In prison, Emma receives a package from Phuket, containing the car keys, but not the money. It is revealed that Emma is pregnant, presumably with Neal's child. 'Storybrooke' Henry awakens from a nightmare and is comforted by Prince Charming/David. He describes a dream that is identical to Aurora's, in which he could see a woman looking at him from the other side of the burning curtains. 'In the Enchanted Forest' Snow White/Mary Margaret, Emma Swan, Mulan, Aurora, and Captain Hook arrive at the base of the beanstalk. Hook explains that the magic beans were cultivated by a race of giants who used them to plunder other lands until they were defeated by men led by Jack. The giants destroyed the beans in their defeat, and the magic compass is now part of the hoard of the last remaining giant. Hook explains that the beanstalk is enchanted to prevent it from being climbed. However, Cora gave Hook a counter spell that he can share with only one other person, and Emma insists on being the one to go with him. Mulan gives them a sleeping powder made from poppies, and Emma secretly instructs Mulan to chop down the beanstalk if they don't return after 10 hours. Emma and Hook reach the top of the beanstalk where they are able to knock out the giant with the magical powder and begin their search in his treasure chamber. They encounter Jack's skeleton and evade a trip wire which would result trapping them in a giant cage. Before they can find the compass, the giant awakens and pursues them. Captain Hook is buried under rubble from the roof that fell due to the pounding of the giant's feet, but Emma manages to trap the giant in the cage. The giant gives Emma the compass and expects her to kill him while he is powerless as that has been his experience with humans. When she leaves him unharmed, he reveals that he has the strength to free himself, but he lets Emma go with the compass in thanks for sparing his life. Emma also convinces him to hold Hook prisoner for 10 hours, whom she handcuffed to a pole in case he planned to betray her. On the ground, Snow comforts Aurora, who is plagued by nightmares whenever she sleeps; this is a common side effect of the sleeping curse that both she and Snow survived. Aurora describes her dream in which she was trapped in a sealed red room with red curtains. The curtains were on fire, and she realized another person was in the opposite corner of the room from her; he was looking at her through the flames. After 10 hours have passed, Mulan begins to cut down the beanstalk, but Snow fights her even after being told this was Emma's request. Emma returns, and Snow reiterates that they are going to go back to Storybrooke together. The group prepares to get the magical ashes from Cora. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood/Ruby *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Michael Raymond-James as Baelfire/Neal Cassidy *Eion Bailey as Pinocchio/August Booth *Jamie Chung as Mulan *Sarah Bolger as Aurora *Jorge Garcia as Anton Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features a growing beanstalk. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on September 22, 2012. *Neal and Emma stay at a motel called the Red Lantern Lodge. *Hook's tattoo shows the Dark One's Dagger going through a heart. *According to Edward Kitsis, they had wanted Jorge Garcia (whom they had worked with on Lost) to play the giant since Season 1, but they never got the opportunity to get to the Beanstalk story in the first season. They saved it for Season Two instead. *When Hook calls is taunting the giant, he says "you big git". The word "Git" is British for a stupid or unpleasant person. According to Edward Kitsis, they wanted to use a phrase that was distinctly British, since Hook's character is of British origin. To make sure that they were using the word correctly, they e-mailed Josh Dallas, who had spent a long time doing theater in London. *During the shooting of the scene Emma bites the Giant's finger, it was filmed with a green screen stage while *Jennifer Morrison had to bite an inflated inner tube. From the whole day on set doing that scene, her lips became bruised. *This episode reveals the identity of Henry's father. However, Jennifer Morrison had known his identity since the first episode because it was important towards developing her character. |-|Goofs= *Emma's flower wrist tattoo is missing when she's climbing the Beanstalk. *After Emma traps the Giant in a cage, his sleeve is sticking out from under it. In the close up, the sleeve is tucked in. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *The Portland scenes were filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, where production for Once Upon a Time is based. *The scene where Emma is driving down the street and Neal pops up in the backseat, was filmed at 700 Block, East Hastings Street. *The scene where she is pulled over in her stolen car, was filmed at 100 Block, Gore Avenue in Vancouver's Downtown Eastside. *The T-Rex Urban Food & Coffee Bar doubles as the Pay-Rite Market, where Emma and Neal shoplift. *The City Centre Motor Hotel doubles as the Red Lantern Lodge, the motel where Emma and Neal stay. This hotel has also been featured in the iZombie episode "Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat", and the Fairly Legal episode "The Two Richards". *Thornton Park doubles as the park where Emma meets up with Neal. *The Pacific Central Station doubles as the Portland Union Station. This location has been featured in several movies and TV shows. *The scene where Emma meets up with Neal as she returns with the stolen watches, was filmed at National Avenue & Station Street. *The scene where Emma is arrested, was filmed in the parking garage under Granville Plaza. *The scene where Neal meets up with August in Vancouver two months later, was filmed at Vancouver Harbour Heliport. This is the only Once Upon a Time scene to actually take place in the city where production for the show is based. Vancouver Harbour Heliport has also been featured in the Arrow episode "Nanda Parbat" and The Flash episode "Killer Frost".